


The Asylum

by IAmSherlocked_2061



Series: Raven [1]
Category: BBC Sherlock, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Sweeney Todd (2007), The Hobbit
Genre: Fluffy Bunnies, Gen, i´m rating it like this because it´s my first fic so just in case, okay this is really random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSherlocked_2061/pseuds/IAmSherlocked_2061
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Amy and Rory find themselves in a mysterious asylum, where nothing is as it seems. After finding an old photograph; can they get back in time to save the patients?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Asylum

Amy eagerly walked out of the Tardis, impatient to see the place The Doctor had taken her for her birthday. "Happy Birthday Amy!" The Doctor said as soon as she opened the doors. It was a weird place of a birthday, in Amy`s opinion. The room in which the Tardis had landed wasn`t very big: It was dusty, as if it had been abandoned a long time ago. of the wallpaper was ripped (It might have been blue once), and there was an undone bed. The Doctor peeked from inside and frowned. He hurried back to the console and checked the date. "Weird" he muttered. "Amy, get back in the Tardis. I may have gotten something wrong." He ushered her inside and set the controls back in their place. "Okay," he said, opening the doors "Welcome to the oldest planet in the universe!" 

"Big disappointment." answered Amy. They were still in the half-destroyed room. "Oh well. at least there`s a door by your left. Maybe we can go exploring."

The Doctor  sighed and followed Amy. The door lead to a hallway with more doors on each side. After touring the first three, (which were as ordered as the first one) they decided they were rooms of some kind. They walked by to were the Tardis was, and recieved a most unpleasant surprise: They were _lost_. The Tardis was nowhere to be seen, nor was the room in which they had landed. They searched and searched for about an hour, until they found a metal door, bigger and cleaner than the rooms`wooden ones. Pushing it with some effort, it creaked and opened. Inside was the most terrifying thing Amy had ever seen: This room was bigger than the other one, and Amy thought it was some kind of torture chamber because it had a table, with handcuffs, or maybe feetcuffs. the floor underneath it splattered with dried blood. Next to it was another table, smaller and without hand/feetcuffs. It was littered with small knifes, needles and even a pickaxe. 

The Doctor dragged a yucked Amy out of the room. They doubled a corner and found a terrible sight, not a terrible as the torture chamber, but still. The floor had footprints done with blood. _Fresh blood._ They turned back and walked for what seemed forever, until they found some sort of great hall. It was clean and had a big desk in the middle. It looked like a receptionist desk. It had chairs at the sides and gigantic windows. There was a door, big and overly decorated. Stepping through very carefully; what they saw was not at all what they were expecting. There was a garden of epic proportions, so big Amy and The Doctor could not see the end. They turned around to watch the building. It was white and had big marble columns. The sign over the door read: " **LA  L   S   S   MENTAL  H  PI TAL"** Many of the words were blurry, but they could make out the meaning just fine: "Mental Hospital". The Doctor and Amy were trapped in an abandoned asylum.


	2. A Very Old Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summaries contain spoilers, so I`m not going to put summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to post photos of the asylum; but my computer is kinda old and wouldn`t let me. I`ll try to put them later.

The Doctor suggested they go back inside to look for the Tardis. Amy didn't want to leave the garden to go to the old, creepy building; but The Doctor probably knew best and she really wanted to go somewhere less menacing for her birthday, so she followed him inside. After a while of exploring even more freaky rooms they reached a door that read "DIRECTOR". They figured it would be less weird than the other places, so they went in. It was very dark, and inside there was only a small wooden closet, a chair and a desk, all of them rotting. Amy went in first. She looked around, clearly not interested. The Doctor, however, sniffed and inspected everything, at one point bringing out his sonic screwdriver to open a box in the closet whose lid was stuck. Inside he found a very old-looking photograph. It showed a lot of people with weird clothing and slightly disturbing smiles. The Doctor assumed they were patients. "What is that?" asked Amy from behind pointing at the clothing.

"These were clothes used in the twelfth century to restrain patients in an asylum." answered The Doctor absentmindedly, unable to tear his eyes away from one of the patients. It looked familiar to him, but he could not tell why. Amy picked something else from the box. Another photograph. The same people as in the first one, still smiling. The only difference was that in this one they all had gaping holes in their chests or heads. The patient that seemed familiar to The Doctor was also there, and Amy was able to recognise her immediately. 

"Oh my god, Doctor, that's Raven!" screamed Amy with a terrified look in her face. "We need to save her! She absolutely cannot stay there!!".  
"Calm down, Amy. We`ll find her. I wonder what is she up to in the twelfth century?"  
"Never mind that now, Doctor, we have to find the Tardis!"

The Tardis was nowhere to be seen. They found the hallway with the bloody footprints, which for some reason where still fresh after all this time. And right at the end of the footprints was the Tardis. Amy was in a hurry, and dragged The Doctor inside, not giving him time to complain about how the Tardis always disappeared. The Doctor put in the coordinates for Raven`s location and the Tardis started whooshing. When it stopped, Amy and The Doctor stepped out and were very surprised at what they were seeing. The hallways were clean, the wooden doors were polished and it did look like the twelfth century. Or, it would if there wasn`t so much noise coming from the garden. They hurried to the reception (and saw the desk was not empty anymore) and burst through the doors. They were in an.... was that an arena?  
There were rows and rows of seats packed with people in hospital gowns. In the center stood a woman with long blonde hair, and her clothes were an alarming shade of pink. That _did not_ belong to the twelfth century. The woman in pink, which they had assumed was the hostess, started speaking: "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our third edition of the Who Murdered Who World Cup! This year`s second game is very important. Our founder, Raven, will be participating." The audience clapped and cheered. Amy and The Doctor frowned, their minds starting to understand why everything looked so modern and why the hostess was holding a microphone. "I you haven`t bought tickets yet, go to our website. It will appear on your screens shortly! Now let`s introduce the participants! Participant ·1 is, as you already know, The World Cup`s founder, Raven!" Cheers from the audience. Raven stepped forward. "Participant ·2 is an experiment suggested by the audience. He is a world famous serial killer, kindly brought to you by Raven. Please give a round of applause to Jack the Ripper!" More cheers. Jack the Ripper stepped forward and smiled, as if considering who to kill next. "Participant ·3 is our favourite sociopath, Sherlock Holmes!" Said sociopath stepped forward with a bored look on his face. Amy had met him before thanks to Raven, and she thought it was safe to assume he was here simply because of her friend`s insistence. "And last but not least, Participant ·4 is Sweeney Todd, another serial killer." The audience cheered. The Doctor was confused because he had thought half the participants were fictional, but Amy was rather thrilled. The hostess spoke up again "But what World Cup Of Who Murdered Who is complete without our victims? Let`s introduce them! This time we have two victims: The Doctor and Amy Pond!" Said people frowned and looked alarmed, they were quite sure they hadn`t signed up for that. A voice spoke from somewhere in the arena. "But how were they killed, you say? Excellent question! First, our victims had terrible headaches." Their faces looked even more alarmed when they _felt the terrible headaches._ "Then,  their eyes stung and all of a sudden started bleeding." The voice gave a light chuckle and the audience gasped when they say Amy`s eyes. The Doctor`s were not bleeding as much, so the audience chose to ignore them. "Finally, they popped and became a mushy red pulp, killing them instantly." The hostess took the microphone. "The killer has spoken! If our participants can find the killer, they will take home a gigantic prize; and victims may survive. For now, however, Amy and the Doctor will be staying with the dwarves. Let the games begin" She disappeared, and the audience went silent. Amy and The Doctor were taken by a bunch of dwarves, which they recognised as the dwarves in The Hobbit, much to their surprise. The arena shifted and the audience disappeared. Each participant was left to their own fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don`t forget to review and leave kudos.  
> Thanks to everybody who commented and left kudos, here`s a cookie for you! *virtual cookie*! Also special thanks to my friend for reading this, it is horrible.   
> Also, next chapter will be on how the arena works, so chapter 4 will be the continuation of chapter 2.


	3. How does the arena work?

The arena has special technology that Raven brought from the 60th century. It is designed to be full of illusions, to make the game harder. The audience doesn`t really, disappear. Well, it does, but it doesn`t. The audience can still see the participants, but the participants cannot see the audience. The technology is telepathic, so each participant sees what he or she needs to see. Most of the time they run into other participants, but there have been cases where participants do not, or they get lost in their own minds and go insane. Or die. The mental landscape of each participant can be seen by the audience because each participant is injected some kind of chip before the games start. 

The killer`s voice is distorted to avoid voice recognition, and if someone discovers who the killer is, the killer is immediately sent to trial. The killer can choose his or her method of killing the victims, and can even kill each victim in a different way. This is considered at the trial to deliver a fair judgement.

So why would anybody want to be the killer? 

Easy. Because the killer is almost never caught, and if he or she is, they will most surely be sent to the future to suffer. (The people in the 12th century hope the future where they have sent two killers is terrible). But most of the killers know Raven is from the future. If they can convince her to send them to a less terrible future, they will enjoy all the commodities of the future. (Of course they will convince her; Raven has a soft spot for murderous people).

The prize awarded to the participant that catches the killer is not known by anybody. Not even by the founder. Rumors say it is the greatest prize of all times, but each winner has to swear secrecy before receiving the prize, and they they break that promise, everybody who knows is killed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I hope you liked it. It is my first work so please no flames!  
> If you liked it, please review!  
> If you didn`t, review anyways! (If you can do constructive criticism, all the best)  
> Also, next chapter I will put up images of the asylum.


End file.
